


【鸣佐】番茄拉面

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: 宇智波佐助低头看这一碗面，色泽鲜亮，香味浓郁，氤氲着水雾般的热气。他在这一刻突然地从这碗饱含人间烟火气的面里，瞥见自己也曾平和幸福的童年，幼稚快乐的某一段少年——以及漩涡鸣人赤诚滚烫的一片真心。这就足够了。“很好吃，鸣人。”他漂亮锋利的眉眼在温暖的光下显得柔和，唇边一抹淡淡的笑容，“番茄拉面很好吃。”鸣人被那笑容怔住了，餐桌下的左手悄悄去拉佐助的右手，晴空般的蓝眼睛闪着星星点点的快乐，他不自觉的咧起嘴角，听起来既温柔又心满意足：“那真是太好了的说。”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	【鸣佐】番茄拉面

**Author's Note:**

> 漩涡鸣人x宇智波佐助  
> 恋爱后的日常甜饼，流水账的原著向故事  
> 无可避免的人物OOC  
> 有一段话车车  
> 字数4k5

1.  
漩涡鸣人喜欢拉面，最喜欢的是木叶的一乐拉面，这是一件天下皆知的事情。四战最艰难的时候，偶尔他会拍拍战友的肩膀，爽朗的笑着说，下次带你去木叶吃一乐大叔的拉面的说！而时至今日，连他本人也不明白，他喜爱一乐拉面是否仅是因为这是他第一次体会到善意与关怀的地方。

不过此刻，漩涡鸣人小心地掀起门口的布帘，防止它不小心打在身后人的脸上。“大叔！”他朝柜台大喊，“两碗番茄拉面，一瓶清酒！”

“嗨呦！”大叔一如以往的回答，头也不抬的问：“…佐助那份还是多加番茄？”

“大叔你记得真清楚的说！”鸣人朝他比了个大拇指。

一乐大叔的女儿在他身边暗暗失笑，漩涡鸣人的口味万年不变，大份豚骨叉烧，不要蔬菜。唯独在和宇智波佐助来时，会点两份番茄拉面。鸣人接过佐助递来的斗篷，把它和自己的绿色马甲一起挂在门口，他抖了抖了肩膀，好像借此抖落秋日的寒气。

酒先被端了上来，鸣人小心的斟了两杯，佐助仰头一口饮下，冰凉的酒液滑落到胃里，却带来一阵妥帖的温暖。鸣人含笑看着他：“别喝的那么快呀，伤胃。”

佐助点点头，下一杯果然是在慢慢的啄饮。鸣人晃了晃杯中的酒液，他此刻卸去了护额，光洁的额头上垂落几缕金发，穿一件黑色的高领毛衣，看上去倒是个像模像样，帅气成熟的青年。

“…你这次刚走不久，怎么就舍得回来了我说？”鸣人打趣道。

“明天就走。”佐助淡淡地说，“路过。”

“水月他们呢？”

“他们在赶路，我明日用轮回眼直接过去。”

鸣人像是抓住了他的小辫子，笑容狡黠：“…原来天才宇智波也会偷懒的说。”

佐助懒懒的抬眼看他，似笑非笑：“确实不好，下次就不回来了。”

鸣人急忙讨饶：“好得很，好得很的说。”他嬉皮笑脸的凑到佐助身边，炙热的呼吸洒落到佐助光洁的脖颈，“我很高兴。”

佐助嗤笑一声，恰巧拉面端了上来，汤汁鲜亮，酸香诱人，热气腾腾得引人食欲大开。他们默契的掰开木筷，低低说一句我开动了。鸣人刚吃了一口就赞叹不已，夸得一乐大叔满脸笑容。佐助也暗自称赞。

鸣人又挑了一筷子面，“所以，”他慢悠悠的说，“你这一个月又去哪里了？”

“吃饭时不要讲话。”佐助说了他一句，却不怎么认真的打算遵守，“…之前出海的时候，倒是路过了波之国。”他眯起眼睛回忆道。“去你的那座桥时还遇上了伊那里，十六岁，长高不少，马上准备结婚了。”

“诶？！”

“普通人家的男孩子，这个年纪也差不多了。”佐助又抿了口酒，“很开朗…也很热情，一直在问我你们现在怎么样，说是如果有儿子，一定要给他取名面麻，和你对称。”

鸣人讪讪的挠了挠头，“…这倒不必的说。”他在心里暗暗吐槽他老爸的差劲品味，只想对天长嗟短叹一番。

“他真的很崇拜你啊。”佐助感慨道。他不太擅长喝酒，几杯下肚已经有点飘飘然，对表情管理放松了不少，嘴角止不住的扬起：

“…一切都很好。”宇智波漂亮的眼睛波光粼粼，“伊那里，鸣人大桥，波之国，这个世界，都很好。”

“鸣人，”他叹息的说，“你应该出来看看的。”

鸣人笑了笑，他放下筷子，手指顺着佐助柔软的黑发慢慢抚到他柔软的脸颊，“我从幼时便对木叶怀有一份梦想。”他轻轻的说，“我发誓要和我父亲一样担起这份责任，所以在结束之前，我会永远的守护这个村子。”

鸣人慢慢握住佐助的手，他深深的看着佐助，湛蓝的眼里含着沉甸甸的期待和爱：

“所以你要做我的眼睛，替我走遍山川和大海。”

鸣人温柔的说，“我要你比所有人都更自由，比所有人都走得更远——因为你要帮我一起得到双倍的快乐。”

“……”佐助的嘴唇欲张又合，最终偏过脸去，让人看不清他的神情：“…真是自私啊，火影候补大人。”

鸣人理直气壮，“事实如此嘛。”

或许是气氛太好，番茄拉面太好吃；或许是酒精已经糊涂了他的脑袋；或许是他早已溺毙在漩涡鸣人那双春水般的蓝眼睛里，佐助不自觉的靠近鸣人的脸，呼吸缠绵交错，最终在他的唇上印上一个轻轻的吻。

“哎呀——”

一个懒洋洋的声音让他们的思绪回到现实，只见一个扎着冲天辫的男人正一脸嫌弃的望着他们：“…不是，公众场合，你们俩好歹注意点吧。”

鸣人轻咳一声，佐助立刻挺直腰板，若无其事的盯着面前的拉面，好像里面凭空开出一朵花。鹿丸浑不在意的一屁股坐到鸣人旁边，朝门外挥了挥手：

“你磨蹭什么呢，大冬天还穿露脐装，快进来。”

鸣人往门口一看，果然是佐井，挂着一脸假笑，手里还捧着个册子：

“你说这幅“火影候补翘班和男友当众激吻图”能在报社卖多少钱呢？”

鸣人目瞪口呆，一时也不知道该先反驳当众激吻还是先去抢那本册子，只好先苦着脸说您大人有大量放我一马吧。佐助一抬眼，眼里隐隐闪过一抹红光，只见那册子瞬间就被一团黑色的火焰烧干净了，一切发生在眨眼之间，几乎叫人以为是一场错觉。

佐井向他比了个大拇指，“不愧是宇智波，厉害。”鸣人真是好奇他是如何把厉害两个字说的如此阴阳怪气。但此刻沉默是金，他干脆摸摸鼻子，朝柜台喊了一句：

“大叔，再上两瓶酒，四份烤秋刀鱼，算我请的。”

“嗨呦！”

鹿丸上下打量着他，“两瓶酒两道菜就想把我们俩打发了？”他不紧不慢的说，“你翘班来约会可害得我们现在才下班。”

鸣人不回答，只嘿嘿的笑糊弄过去，“你们俩一起。”他喝了口酒，“倒是个少见的组合。”

鹿丸看了眼佐井，“这不有人有事相求嘛，麻烦啊。”

佐井点点头，淡然道，“没错，我想追小樱。”

鸣人一口酒全喷到桌上，咳得惊天动地，连佐助都忍不住震惊的看了他一眼。鹿丸嫌弃的扔了鸣人几张纸，他胡乱抹了几把，理了理思绪，半天才踌躇的开口：

“…你这，也太突然了吧？”

“有吗？”佐井他老人家倒是没意识到自己刚投下一枚重磅炸弹，继续慢悠悠道：“我觉得我表现的很明显啊。”

鸣人暗自吐槽，你惹怒小樱的本事倒是表现的很明显。但他面上不显，摸了摸下巴，“那你怎么不找我？”他拍了拍佐助的肩，“这方面我经验丰富啊。”

“死皮赖脸方面？”佐助嗤笑道。

“小樱理过你吗？”佐井皮笑肉不笑。

鸣人悲愤大喊一声，干脆化愤怒为食欲，一口气将佐助那条鱼也吃光。佐助看他气鼓鼓的样子倒也好笑，“你打算怎么做？”佐助有点好奇的问。

“不知道。”佐井诚实的说，“我上次看书上说要多赞美女人的外貌，但她好像更生气了。”

“你怎么说的？”

“我说她的眼睛像腌橄榄一样绿。”

佐助和鹿丸对视一眼，“你没救了。”他一锤定音。鹿丸筹措语言，委婉暗示他应该先去学学正常人怎么说话。他们四个人就这一通话题天南地北的四处发散，酒也不知道喝了多少瓶，最后走出一乐拉面时，连酒量最好的鹿丸都有点脚步虚浮。

那晚回去他们做爱了，酒色性也，顺理成章。酒精像一团火，燃的人理智全无。鸣人将他压在门上，尖锐的犬齿在他的唇瓣上细细啃咬，湿滑的舌尖肆无忌惮的在他口腔里翻搅，舔弄他编贝一般的牙齿，两人热烈的纠缠在一起，气喘吁吁分开时还连着一道暧昧的银丝。

鸣人的嘴唇一路向下，在他紧实光滑的肌理上落下一个又一个吻，他舔到下面时佐助忍不住闭上双眼，嘴唇微张，轻轻地喘息，那感觉着实太好。那飘飘然的混沌和着快感让人理智全无，以至于鸣人用沾满体液的手指扩张时，他几乎没有不适。

“唔嗯…”佐助口中不断逸出沙哑的呻吟，引得鸣人抽动的愈发激烈，每一下都直捣最深处，恨不得把他揉进自己的身体。他平生没什么执念，乐于分享，对所有人一视同仁，唯独对怀里这个人怀着澎湃的占有欲，独一无二，不容任何人染指。

俩人一月不见，做起来几乎是天昏地暗，抵死缠绵，一直折腾到大半夜才草草清理睡去。

第二天鸣人醒来时早已天光大亮，佐助也不见踪影，床铺空荡荡的。他坐起来伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋的刷牙洗脸，走进餐厅一看，果不其然桌上罩着一份早餐，旁边还有一份佐助留下的字条，写着归期不定，好好吃饭。

鸣人看着那凌厉潇洒的字迹，几乎能想出宇智波佐助写这些话的表情，他忍不住对着那尚还温热的早饭傻笑。阳光细细的洒落在房间里，他孤身一人在狭小的公寓吃着早餐，却毫无孤独之感，胸口满是充盈的喜悦与安心。

他知道佐助的心已经永远留在了这里。

2.  
宇智波佐助走的时候是寒风乍起的秋日，回来已是来年的春日，春寒料峭，比起秋日不遑多让。他早给漩涡鸣人寄了信，那人正站在木叶的大门等着他，鸣人总在些奇奇怪怪的地方怀有执念，比如说每次都誓要做佐助回来看见的第一个人。

“佐——助——”鸣人老远就挥手大喊道，“欢迎回来——”

佐助被守门的忍者打趣的目光看的些微赫然，干脆一个瞬移到鸣人跟前，嘟囔了句大白痴。鸣人一下抱了满怀，上下其手一番，满意的发现小宇智波这次不但没缺胳膊少腿，甚至连个伤口都没有，兴奋地说：

“佐助，我们去吃番茄拉面吧！”

去一乐拉面的路不远，鸣人的嘴也没停过，佐助几乎要怀疑火影候补这职位其实等同居委会大妈，唯一的任务就是听八卦。他暗暗吐槽，却不知道自己的嘴角正因这些琐事翘起柔软的弧度。

“大叔！”鸣人挑起门帘，“要两份，呃，不是，要一份情侣套餐的说。”

佐助眉毛一挑，只见一乐拉面的陈旧木质菜单上陡然加了条崭新的纸片：

“火影候补激推：绝赞情侣套餐！”

漩涡鸣人顶着佐助询问的目光，讪讪的开口：

“哎呀，都怪佐井那家伙的说。一传十十传百，菖蒲姐干脆就把它当成新套餐推出了。”

鸣人话音刚落，两碗热气腾腾的番茄拉面就端了上来。“佐助的这份，多加番茄。”菖蒲笑意盈盈，“对吧？”

鸣人感动的点了点头，佐助盯着后来送上来的小碗，雪白的奶油撒着点点青绿，煞是好看。“这是什么？”佐助问。

“套餐赠送的奶油乌冬。”鸣人挑了一筷子到空碗里，献宝道，“很好吃，尝尝吧。”

佐助晃了晃神，这碗面倒是突然让他想起了一些很久，很久之前的事。宇智波佐助不爱吃甜，可他哥宇智波鼬偏偏是个甜食控。那年一乐拉面似乎也推出了新套餐，鼬兴致勃勃的拿了宣传单回来：

“新品奶油乌冬，套餐内含番茄，豚骨叉烧和盐味清汤拉面…”年幼的佐助艰难的读着，啪嗒啪嗒的凑到美琴身边，“我们家一起去吃吧！”

美琴轻轻的拍了拍他的头，“这要问问爸爸呀。”她看着躲在被炉看报纸的富岳，“…偶尔不如出去吃一顿吧？难得你和鼬都有空。”

富岳对着三双期待的眼睛，不自在的咳了一声，“偶尔一次倒也可以。”他把报纸叠在被炉上，对着儿子说，“还不赶快去穿衣服。”

佐助欢呼一声，鼬礼貌的说了句谢谢父亲。时至如今，佐助已经不大记得那碗拉面的滋味，但富岳克制的笑容，美琴慈爱的目光，鼬快乐的语气却深深刻在了他心里。那是他一生少有的温和的家庭时光。

宇智波佐助低头看这一碗面，色泽鲜亮，香味浓郁，氤氲着水雾般的热气。他在这一刻突然地从这碗饱含人间烟火气的面里，瞥见自己也曾平和幸福的童年，幼稚快乐的某一段少年——以及漩涡鸣人赤诚滚烫的一片真心。

这就足够了。

“很好吃，鸣人。”他漂亮锋利的眉眼在温暖的光下显得柔和，唇边一抹淡淡的笑容，“番茄拉面很好吃。”

鸣人被那笑容怔住了，餐桌下的左手悄悄去拉佐助的右手，晴空般的蓝眼睛闪着星星点点的快乐，他不自觉的咧起嘴角，听起来既温柔又心满意足：

“那真是太好了的说。”

回去的路上，鸣人状似不经意的说他应该去把左手接上。“我非常担心啊。”他握着佐助的右手，情真意切，“我都没法想象，我不在的时候，你是怎么自己把斗篷挂好的。”

平日提起这个话题，佐助要么是闭口不谈，要么是撂下一句没有必要。可今天他却难得的沉默一阵，低垂眼帘，长长的睫毛细碎的轻颤，右手抚在那节断肢上，带点矜持的故作从容：

“我失去了一节手臂，却因此获得某些属于你的东西——鸣人，你斩下的这道伤口，你留下的这道印记，从此将长久的陪伴我。”

佐助罕见的、放任自己流出一个快乐的笑容。他本就生的极好，此刻更带有一点难言的惊心动魄和波光潋滟，轻声道：

“下次我回来，再一起去吃番茄拉面吧。”

鸣人的心脏一瞬间兵荒马乱的狂跳，他一把拉住佐助，好像怕他反悔而格外大声：

“一言为定的说！”

其实最近在搞鬼灭…但写了一个多月还是没写完，反而是这篇灵光乍现短短三天就摸完了，果然只有老乡才让我快乐…  
上次写了恋爱前的故事，所以这次想尝试一个恋爱后的！  
如果喜欢请给我个评论和小红心吧（

**Author's Note:**

> 其实最近在搞鬼灭…但写了一个多月还是没写完，反而是这篇灵光乍现短短三天就摸完了，果然只有老乡才让我快乐…
> 
> 上次写了恋爱前的故事，所以这次想尝试一个恋爱后的！
> 
> 如果喜欢请给我个评论和小红心吧（


End file.
